


[podfic] Golden Apples and Norse Gods (Or, How Ianto Got His Groove Back)

by oakleaf



Series: [podfic] Herding Cats [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Torchwood
Genre: Adventure, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Crossover, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Series 03 Fix-It: Children of Earth (Torchwood), back from the dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf/pseuds/oakleaf
Summary: Ianto finds himself back from the dead and, apparently, in the position to double-cross a power-crazed Norse god intent on conquering the Earth by taking out a team of superheroes. Must be a Tuesday.-Podfic ofGolden Apples and Norse Gods (Or, How Ianto Got His Groove Back)by blackkat. Length 21:56. Author's summary above.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: [podfic] Herding Cats [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764751
Kudos: 18
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[podfic] Golden Apples and Norse Gods (Or, How Ianto Got His Groove Back)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Golden Apples and Norse Gods (Or, How Ianto Got His Groove Back)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/537801) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



> This was recorded as part of VoiceTeam 2020 for Team Orange You Glad I Saved This Braincell, for the week 1 challenge "Anthology", which asked for works on a theme. This belongs to the "Heroes" anthology. You can find the masterlist on [ShadowRavin's Dreamwidth](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/12557.html).
> 
> Thank you to blackkat for having blanket permission!

**This is a podfic of _Golden Apples and Norse Gods (Or, How Ianto Got His Groove Back)_ by blackkat**

### Details

Length: 21:56

### Streaming & Download

Download:  
[as mp3 from Internet Archive](https://archive.org/download/golden-apples-norse-gods-avengers-torchwood-podfic/norse%20gods%20and%20golden%20apples.mp3)

### Credits

#### Music

Opening: Judgement Day - Torchwood OST  
Mid: Heroes - Måns Zelmerlöw  
End: Live to Die - Soundgarden

#### Cover art

Made on [Pixlr X](https://pixlr.com/x/) using the following stock images from Pexels

  * [Close-up Photo of Red-and-yellow Apple Fruits on Green Leaves](https://www.pexels.com/photo/close-up-photo-of-red-and-yellow-apple-fruits-on-green-leaves-347926/)



**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this work, please also leave comments/kudos with the author!


End file.
